Pure and Drew
by BABEb00
Summary: AU. Prue has two children. Pure and Drew. She is now married to Roger. Who is mistreating her and her kids. Until. Someone from her past enters the pictrue.
1. Inspector Andrew Trudeau

_Please R&R. I kept this as my document for over a month now...Hope you guys like it..._

* * *

AU. Prue has two children. Pure and Drew. She is now married to Roger. Who is mistreating her and her kids. Until. Someone from her past enters the pictrue.

* * *

This is set not in any Charmed Ep. Prue has been married to Roger for 2 years. He found Prue and threaten the lives of her children if she hadn't marry her. So Prue had to. The father of Pure and Drew is non other than Andy. Drew is 2 minutes older than Pure. But Drew is ill. Mentally ill.

Prue found herself a best friend. Liz from collage. Liz has been the best help to Prue even through better or worst.

"Honey. Let's go we're going to be late! It's your first day on 1st grade remember?" Prue screamed waiting at the door for he 3 year old Pure. Pure was intelligent. She ahs the brains of a 6 year old. Mainly because she is always listening to her mom teach her brother.

"Mommy? Do I really really have to go?" Pure asked. She didn't want to go to school. She knew Roger would beat the hell out of her mom if she wasn't there as a disraction.

"Yes honey! NOw move!" Prue said ushering her daughter out to her car.

They arrgued through the ride to school with going or not going to school.

When they finally settled in going. Prue stopped infront of a school owned by Liz. She knew that Liz would take care of her little daughter.

"Say Hi to Aunty Liz from me!" Prue said. Pure then stepped inside teh classroom not knowing what to expect. There were people half as old as her age there in the classroom. That freaked her out. But what she is so worried about is her mom and her brother.

HOUSE

Prue just arrived in the house knowing that she has to take car of her son who was in a wheelchair. She didn't expect Roger to be there.

"Pruedence... Now that your little achiever daughter is at school. She is notr here to distract me anymore!" Roger said putting on spike knucles to punch Prue with.

"Roger Please...NO!" Prue pleaded. She then got punched in the stomach then her jaws. She saw the blood comming out of her mouth. Then suddenly she fainted when Roger threw he across the room with her hitting a cabinet then falling on the floor.

"Now I have to go to work." He said first looking at Prue then at Drew who was there looking at his mom shocked.

SCHOOL.

"Hey Pure! HOw's your mom doing?" Liz said. She knows what happends through the house. Like what Roger does in the house with Prue and her little kids.

"I want her to be good. But Ugwy Wojer is there hit her." Pure said not in her ususal intelectual words. She hated Roger. Every single bit of him.

"Well you know... We have a special guest today. I think he might be able to help. Now. Take your seat. And you forgot Andrea at my house." She said pointing her to her seat and giving her a doll.

Once everybody was settled in their seats. Their heads were looking towards Pure who was so much smaller and childish than them.

"Well. Everyone. This is Pure Halliwell. She's only 3. But is very smart. So welcome her." Liz said. Everybody said hi to Pure who just looked down lost in thought about how her mom is doing at home alone with her brother.

Suddenly a cop showed up.

"Everybody. Welcome Inspector Andrew Treadue. He's going to be talking to us about dialing 911 and how to reach him incase any of you are in trouble." Liz looked at Pure who was still looking down playing with her little doll.

"Everybody in this room can call me Andy if you guys would like." He said looking at everyone. He stopped at the Pure. She seemed so familiar with her Raven coloured hair. Liz looked at Pure who was not paying attention at all.

"Pure!" She said shouting a little. But Pure didn't look up at all.

"Purence Andrea Halliwell!" She said in the same tone. Pure raised her head. Andy still stared at her. He was awed at what he saw. The little girl looked so much like his love. Prue. Pure has Prue's eyes,pout,hair and everything else.

"Again my name is Andy." He said again.

"Wow is that a gun!" A boy named Glen said. _He'll be in the story later..._

"Why yes... But I don't just use it for any thing. Just for the bad guys." Andy said explaining to everyone. Pure looked angry at Andy. Which reminded him more of Prue than anything. He grinned at her trying to make her smile.

"You got something there Ms?" Andy said. He wanted to know what is bothering that girl. She looked really young to be in this class. She looked very serious to be in the class as well.

"Oh that's Pure...Halliwell..." Liz said. Andy didn't catch the last name. But now everything made sence. This might be Prue's daughter...

"Something bothering you Ms.Halliwell?" Andy asked. Suddenly the school bell rang and all the class said goodbye to Andy and Liz. All except Pure. She was still there sitting down on her desk playing once again with a doll.

"Liz. What's wrong with the kid?" Andy asked. Liz is Daryll his partner's sister. So he's close to her.

"I thought you can help her. Her mom is getting beat up by her step-dad along with her and her brother." Liz explained motioning Pure to come to her.

"Does she have any connection to Prue Halliwell?" Andy asked. He was very curois. He wanted to know about her. Who is this guy beating up Prue.

"Yes. That's my mommy. Now what do you want?" Pure asked. She was mad at the guy for asking her what the matter was.

"You know Pure. He can help you. After all he's Uncle Daryll's friend. He can help you." Liz said. She wanted the mistreat on her friend and her children to stop.

"You look familiar Inspector." Pure said beggining to smile. He looked like her brother. Drew.

"I do? Have you seen pictrues of me in your mom's album?" Andy asked. He grinned.

"Yes. Before. But Ugly Roger burnt it up!" She said yelling.

"I'll be leaving you too. I'll call Prue to..." Liz was cut by Prue walking inside the room. SHe was crying and her face was swollen. She was gripping her stomach.

"Mommy! What did tha tbastard do to you?" Pure asked. She ran upto her mom and hugged her legs to tightly.

"Owe honey. Don't touch those Roger..." Prue was cut with Andy turning around. Prue knew that face. That smile. Those eyes. Pure saw how her mom looked at Andy.

"Mommy. This is Inspector Treadue he said he's going to help us!" Pure said this time letting go of her mom and pointing to Andy.

"Pure. Let's go. Drew has an appoinment today. He might be out of his wheelchair..." Prue said dragging her daughter out of the building. Liz went to talk to Daryll whow as also visiting and Andy ran towards them. He almost didn't make it. Prue was so used to limping that she was really fast at it now.

"Prue wait!" Andy said. Prue turned around with an angry look at her face. Andy knew that Prue hasn't forgotten how he left her. How he took of to collage with a goobye and nothing else. No explanation.

"Andy. Leave us alone okay! I..We...Don't need you!" She motioned Pure to go inside the car as Andy went and followed them.

"By the stories Pure told me. You and your children need my help!" Andy said. He hated how Prue never wanted help even though it was offered.

"Yes! They are _MY_ children! So don't try to help because when they needed you! You weren't there!" Prue said then went inside her car starting to drive. But Andy hopped to the passenger seat.

"Hey Andy what are you doing in here?" Pure asked. She really liked Andy. Especially thinking that he lookes like her brother.

"Pure...Who's that?" Andy asked. he pointed the the boy who sat with his head down crying. Drew was replaying over and over what he had seen Roger do to their mom over and over again. That's what made him like that.

"Oh...That's my brother...Drew...Andrew Phrancis Halliwell..." Pure said. SHe grinned at the thought that her mom would be with this nice guy. If only Andy would arrest Roger.

"Sweety. Can you get your brother's VideoNow and play Blue's Clues for him?" Prue said. She didn't wanna look at Andy. She knew what he was thinking. Why did Prue name the boy Andrew. After him...

"Okay Mommy. Is Inspector Tre...I mean Andy going to the hospital with us?" Pure asked. She did her puppy eyes to get her mom to say yes.

"Only if he..."

"Yes I will."

"Andy. You take them since obously if I show myself in there with my eye like this the doctor will..."

"Mommy. I'm going to get a shot...I want you there!" Pure pleaded again. SHe obiously got that from me Andy thought. He knew that four years ago. He was the only guy Prue ever slept with. So he was determind that he was the father...

"Fine. Now out we go. Andy can you get Drew's chair out? He can stand and take steps but he can't walk long distances yet." Andy nodded and got to the back of the car. Prue opened the door for Pure to go out and Andy without being asked got Drew on his chair.

After the appoinment.

"Thanks Andy. Now where am I going to drop you off?" Prue asked. As much as she wanted him to stay because she still loves him. She knew Roger would get mad and beat the hell out of Pure and Drew.

"Just around the corner from the Manor..." Andy grinned at Prue.

"Mommy?What's _The Manor_?" Pure asked. Drew was improving a little when he saw Andy's face. So now he smiles a little nodded his head.

"Oh uhmmm..."

"Just what a street is called around the corner from Manor Ave." Andy explained helping Prue. Prue grinned at him and they caught each other's eyes. But Prue stoppe the car around the corner. She saw Piper outside with a guy. SHe wanted to know who he was. But after 2 years of not having any contact with them at all. SHe knew not to bother them.

"Mommy... Why does Andy seem familiar?"

"That's because...Uhmmm..."

"Mommy are you hiding a secret from me?"

"No...I mean...Sorry..."

"Mommy...Please tell me...What's with Andy?"

"Baby...He's your..."

* * *

_Okay...So please tell me what you think and I'll imedeatly post the second chapter that is also saved here. Well..Just Read and Review please. Any suggestions so I can change the second chapter?_


	2. The Aftermath

_Thanks sooooo much for the reviews I got here. I didn't know that this story is good because I really didn't ask a friend to review this since none of my friends like Charmed...So yeah... Guess I need to find new friends...Anyobody wants to be mine?_

_N e ways hope you guys like this chapter like or more than the first one... _

_I will update soon...Just entered 7th grade so yeah all these piled of homeowrk. Good thing I have computers for elective so I can update there... _

_Please R&R..._

* * *

"Baby..He's your..." Prue got cut when she was about to tell Pure. She saw Roger at her rear mirror. She then speed the car to Roger's house which was an hour away.

Pure didn't even talk the whole time. When she turned around she saw Roger's car trailing them. She insitantly knew something was very very wrong.

30 Minutes later.

"Get out of the car and go to your room now!" Prue yelled at Pure who imedatly did what Prue told her to do as soon as she got Drew out on his wheel chair. She tried to push him up the stairs but she couldn't so she took her to the back so they can play on the swings.

Roger got out of his car following PRue who was waiting at the door. Ready for whatever she had done today and their consequences.

"What the hell were you doing cheating on ME!" Roger yelled at Prue. He then got a bat from the closet. Prue knew what that ment. More bruises in the places that there were bruses that haven't been healed yet. Prue closed her eyes and ran into the kitchen.

"Are you running from me now Pruedence! Are you!" Roger yelled at Prue as he caught up with her in the kitchen and hit her back. Prue fell on the floor paralized.

"Are you cheating on me with that man!" Roger screamed and stommed Prue's stomach. Prue held tight on her stomach. Suddenly blood went through all over the place. Roger stood there watching all the blood spill. Prue saw this too. She cried and cried.

"YOu were pregnant with that guy's child! That's what both of you deserve!" Roger said. For the last time. Punching Prue on her head. Prue passed out unconcious.

BACKYARD.

"Drew. Can you write down what you saw for me?" Pure asked her brother. She knew why he was like that. He was slow the first year of his life. But the rest of the reason why he's like that is because he was traumatized at what Roger does to Prue.

Drew started writing words down...

_Hit her. Hate Roger. Want to kill him. Beat her up. Scared. Momy okay?_

Pure looked at what he wrote. It's the same thing. Everytime she asks. It's always like that.

"Do you like Andy" Pure asked. She wanted to know if her brother also felt drawn to Andy.

_Yes._

It was that thing that made Pure realized that she no matter what had to find out why the hell was he in her pictures when she was little. Why was Drew and her felt close to him.

Pure then continued to do her homework showing Drew how to do them. She helped get Drew an education since Roger doesn't want him to get an education.

ANDY'S PAD.

'Andrew Phrancis Halliwell... She named that little boy after me...' He thought. Then he drank the beer that was sitting on his bar. He knew that the girl must be his after all the ultra sound said there is a girl. But what about the boy? Is that Roger's? He thought once again. Then he realized that his phone wasn't in his pocket. He thought about it slipping out when he was in Prue's car.

"Liz? Where does Pure live?" Andy asked. He called Liz. She must know. She is the teacher of Pure. So she must.

"YOu're going to her house right now? Wouldn't you mind? Thanks Liz. YOu don't know how much this means to me." Andy said then hunged the phone. He got his coat and waited outside his pad for Liz to pick him up so he can go with her to go to Prue's house.

MANOR.

"You think she's going to call us?" Phoebe asked like everyday. Piper told her about seeing Prue in the car dropping of someone around the neighborhood. That made Phoebe think about Prue coming to visit them and wishing that after 2 years she would look her best.

"Has she ever?" Pipe asked in her mean voice.

"Right." She said then went upstairs to cry once again.

ROGER AND PRUE'S HOUSE.

Andy and Liz has arrived. Liz didn't see Roger's car. THat just means that he already done what he always does to PRue. Liz looked at Andy worried. Andy didn't know what that meant. What's with the face of Liz making it sad.

"Andy. Come on." Liz said going to the backyard. She there saw Pure and Drew.

"Hey Pure!" Andy said. Liz ran inside. Pure looked up from the paper. She and Drew had been talking. About what they think who Andy really is. BEfore Pure could say hi. Liz screamed in shock.

"PRUUUUEEE!" Liz screamed. Pure ran inside before Andy could. Drew looked down once more and Andy pushed him inside the house.

Their house went straight into the kitchen making it impossible to miss Prue who was laying down still unconcious and all around her was blood.

"Is she okay Auntie?" Pure asked running to Andy and pushing Drew into the living room. She turned on the TV to Spongebob and then went running back into the kitchen. She saw Liz crying and Andy just staring there in shock.

Andy walked more toward PRue's body and felt for her pulse. He fel a very very faint one. Then turned to Pure.

"Pure. Do you know..." He got cut Pure nodded her head and rushed into the living room getting Drew and then went outside.

Andy lifted Prue from the ground. He didn't know what else to do...

HOSPITAL.

"What happend to her?" Pure asked as Prue was inside the OR getting operated from something Pure didn't know.

"Nothing honey. She's fine. The doctors are just checking her." Liz lied. She knew why she was there. There was a bullet stuck in her arm from long ago when Roger shot her. SHe also knew that Prue was pregnant with Roger's child. Even though Prue wanted to tell Roger so she wouldn't get beat up. She never could they don't talk.

"Drew. What's up?" Andy asked seeing Drew take out his notepad and writing things.

_Mommy.I want. Roger heto die! Hate Roger! Hate Roger!_

Andy read Drew's notepad. Suddenly the doctor came in the room.

"Who's here for Pruedence Halliwell?" The doctor asked. Andy pushed Drew's wheelchair to join Liz and Pure.

"We are." Liz said.

"I'm sorry to say this. But Pruedence has..."

* * *

_Sorry about that clifhanger...Just wanted to see if you guys liked it. SO did ya? I mean...Was it good? I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe I'll even update everyday if you guys like..._

_What do you guys think should happen to Prue?I mean any suggestions...Maybe I'll kill her off! Just playing I would never do that...But maybe something will happen... Maybe someone will come... Like I said before suggesttions are welcome...Please R&R..._


	3. What Happens to Prue

_Thanks to Prue who helped me with the spelling of Prudence._

_This is a short chapter leading up to a very very long one...if you'd guys like... I'm updating 2 today because I might not have time on Monday and Sunday since I'm going to Reno..._

_Hope you guys enjoy... R&R_

* * *

"Who's here for Prudence Halliwell?" The doctor asked. Andy pushed Drew's wheelchair to join Liz and Pure.

"We are." Liz said.

"I'm sorry to say this. But Pruedence has stage 3 cancer of the brain." The doctor said. Liz wanted to cry bt couldn't. Andy also wanted to cry. He knew that stage 3 could get treated but very very rarley people survive with them. Pure on the other hand looked down at Drew and whispered something to him knowing he heared what the doctor said. The long pause was broken one again by the doctor.

"She has lost her son because of all the blood loss. And. She's in a coma..." The doctor said. Andy stepped up not wanting to hear more. He knew he shouldn't do it but he had to get all the details to get Roger in the rightful place. In jail.

As Liz,Pure and Drew cried their hearts out upon hearing about Prue. Andy talked to the doctor.

"Dr. Williamson. Inspector Andrew Trudeau. I'm here for the case of Prudence Halliwell." Andy said introducing himself. This doctor somehow looked familiar to him. He knew ths guy.

"Andy?" Dr. Williamson asked. She had a grin on her face seeing Andy once more.

"Jennifer?" Andy asked. They hugged and walked to Jennifer's office.

"So. You and Prue still together? We all heared that you guys split up before she gave birth you know." Jennifer said motioning Andy to sit down. Andy shook his head saying 'NO' to the issue that he and Prue are still together.

"Andy. This is bad. Very bad." Jennifer said sitting down looking at Prue's records.

"What do you mean bad?"

"We don't know if Prue is ever going to wake up or survive this cancer." She said. She cared about Prue as much as Andy did. Before Liz. Jennifer was Prue's best friend. She couldn't forget how Prue went to her when she was about to give birth to Pure and Drew.

"You mean she won't be able to see her children grow up?" Andy asked. He knew Prue. Ever since before. She had always loved to see children grow up. And not having to watch her children grow up will hurt her.

PRUE'S ROOM

_Mommy okay?Wake up soon?_

Drew wrote on his pad and handed it to Pure who just noded her head lying to her brother. She knew that saying no to him will just make him more upset that he already is.

"AUNTIE LIZ!" Pure screamed at the beeping of the machine that had her mom's heart beat count. Liz ran in the room and heard the sound. Then ran to Jennifer's office.

JENNIFER'S OFFICE

Liz saw Andy and Jennifer make out. Liz was awed at what she saw. From Andy's and Jennifer's face being all red she knew she wasn't suppose to be there.

"Prue's heart! Not beating!" Liz screamed. Everyone in the room ran out to Prue's room.

"Oh no!" Jennifer said then signaled her nurse to get the shockers.

"One. Two." They tried everything. But there was still no heartbeat until...

MANOR

"Uhm. Pheebs? Why do we feel sad? Why don't I want to see Leo play baseball today? I mean I usually..." Piper asked Phoebe. Suddenly Prue filled her thoughts.

"Prue." Phoebe and Piper whispered to themselves. They suddenly looked at each other and ran to Piper's car.

* * *

_Yes. I made Andy and Jennifer like each other. But don't worry PrueAndy fans... She's just going to be an evil bitch...If you guys would like... Did you guys like this chapter? I promise no magic because they have tot deal with normal people things in this story of mine._

_Thanks to_

_KatiER_

_Chamred4eva1990_

_PruelovesAndylovesPrue_

_Chamredones118_

_and everyone else who reviews on my stories and chapters... Thanks... So much!_

_I'll post a new chapter just as soon as I get one new review from someone who has a suggestion of what I should do in the big chapter of yeah... Kinda have an idea on my mind already... So please R&R and tell me if i should continue my story. _


	4. Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe

_Okay.I know I have been in mean mode putting a girl between Prue and Andy. Jen. But I am promising that one chapter...YOu have to have to find out what happens to her... I swear. I will post 3 chapters today... Yes three. It's a friday and I will get bored not doing homework..._

_Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed. _

_Please R&R..Please..._

* * *

"Pure it's going to be okay. YOur mommy's going to live alright?" Liz said stroking Pure's hair. She was seeing everything. The shock that the doctors are giving her mom just to see if she's there.

Andy was staring at Prue and staring at Jennifer at the same time.

"Uncle Andy. Why are you still here?" Pure asked looking at Andy look at Jennifer with his eyes shinning.

"I'm here because I need to..." Andy said looking down at Prue.

"Last one. Two. Three!" Jennifer said then there was a faint beat. Everyone in the room smiled.

COUNTER

"Is there anyone named Prudence Halliwell here?" Phoebe asked the receptionist.

"yes. Mam. Room 564." The receptionist replied. Phoebe and Piper ran towards the room knowing where it is because that was the room that they had visited a friend before.

PRUE'S ROOM

Piper and Phoebe ran inside the room. Phoebe still holding the note that was on the counter in Prue and Roger's house saying that PRue is in Kaiser in the Augiree street.

"Piper? Phoebe? How did you guys get here?" Andy asked going to Piper and Phoebe who were running to their sister. All the electronics were one again being placed on Prue. THe breathing tube and the rest of it.

"We saw your note on the countertop Andy." Phoebe said holding up the note.

"Oh."

"So how's Prue?" Piper asked getting a hold of one of Prue's hands. Pure and Drew looked at the two in confusion.

"Who are they Auntie Liz?" Pure asked tagging on Liz's shirt. Liz looked down and smiled at Pure then left the room because her phone rang.

"Hi. What's your name?" Phoebe said kneeling down at Drew. She wanted to know if that was Roger's son.

_Drew_

He wrote down on the notepad. Phoebe then looked at Pure who she could regonize being Prue and Andy's daughter.

"What's your name?" Phoebe asked. While Piper and Andy were trying to make PRue's bed as comfortable as possible as they were adjusting the pillows left and right.

"Purence...But you can call me Pure if you like. What's your name?" She asked shyly. She somehow felt close to them as well.

"Andy. Is Roger going to come and pick the children up?" Piper asked wanting to spend more time with Prue's children since they barely know each other.

"You want them. You can have them." Andy said looking at Pure, Drew and Phoebe playing in one corner. He just wished that right now he hadn't left Prue so he can have another child of their own. He wished that he could help her through her kemo. If she is allowed to get one still.

"Andy. We have to go. I have work tommorow. I can't miss anymore. So. Uhm. I'll take the kids to my house andwe'll take care of them. COme on Pheebs." Piper said. Pure looked at Piper with begging eyes.

"Phoebe. THy're coming with us too." PIper said smiling down at Pure. Her face lightened up and then she pushed Drew's chair outside. With that all three girls and Drew disapeared through the door.

"It's only us now Prue." Andy said stroking her hair trying to make her feel better. He knew that it isn't going to happen anyways. Andy stood up took his iPOD from his pocket and hooked it on the iPOD speaker in the room. It played a song that he didn't know was even on the list... It made him remember all the regrets he has living Prue behind. With that tears started faling down his eyes.

* * *

_R&R please._

_So. Did you guys like it? I know it's really short but you guys still have 3 new chapters to read here and if you guys like my other story Patricia Andrea you guys will have 3 other chapters to read... I hope..._

_Thanks again to everyone who reviews on all the chapters and both my stories..._

_Another update comming up in a little while..._


	5. Memories from the past

Okay. Here's the next chapie I promised to update right after the other one...Hope you guys like it...R&R please...

This chapie has memories of the past...

**

* * *

**

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

"Prue. You know. This song. It's just what I feel about you. Ever since I left you. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Did you know that? But you know." He said stroking her hair. He didn't know someone peaked in the door. Jennifer. But she quickly left giving Andy and PRue their private moment for later... She will get Andy. All of him. Without Prue being there.

_  
**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**_

"Did you know that even after I got married to Susan. I still love you. I still think about you. I can never kiss Susan because you're the one in mind. I think your watching. I think that if you see us your going to get hurt. Just like the day that you saw me kiss Jennifer in Highschool. Do you remember that day? YOu stommped out of the room red hot mad. That was the day you told me that you liked me more than a friend. Remember that. Please... That was the first time I ever said 'I love you' for more than a friend..." Andy said being cut by someone entering the room. Liz was there...

"If it was so horrible for Prue to see you and that woman kiss. Why did you do it again? Don't you think that after all these years Prue can still love you?" Liz said to Andy. Andy looked down realizing that Liz eared everything he said to Prue. That Liz the best friend of Prue just told him that Prue may still love him...That Prue if she saw it may still get hurt seeing him with other woman like before.

"Prue can still love me? What do you mean Liz?" Andy asked not letting go of Prue's hand.

"I mean. That everytime she cries on my shoulder she wishes that she can turn back time and done more than she has to stop this guy named Andy from leaving. I didn't know that that Andy was you because there are a lot of Andy's in the world you know." Liz said explaining to Andy.

_Few days before._

_"Prue. It's alright. Can you please let Daryll help? Roger needs to be put away Prue. You can loose your baby with him beating you up..." Liz said stroking Prue's hair while they're sitting on the floor with Prue crying on her lap._

_"I...I...Wissshhh...That... I can just. Turn back time. That I can just do something more. Like take his car keys away. Take the motor away. Just to make Andy stay here with me. To comfort me. Even though we wont be together. Just as long as I love him and he's here... I would be a little better." Prue said sobbing. SHe missed Andy. SHe knew that if she had said something Andy wouldn't have left. _

"Do you really mean that?" Andy asked a little reliefe to hear that Prue also feels the same way as he does.

"You think that lying to you right now when Prue may die at this very moment is important? You know when she found out she had cancer. The first person she wanted to call was you. She told me that incase she doesn't make it through that I have to look for you. I have to tell you that she never stopped loving you even though you left her..." Liz said tearing up. She hated the fact that the person she considered her brother was Andy. The guy she hated next to Roger for hurting Prue.

" I didn't know." Andy said looking down. Liz placed down the flowers next to Prue's bed and left without saying a word.

**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go **

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

"Prue. I'm always here by yourside. I'm always here. I never left. I love you. Nothing will ever change that." He said kissing her forehead.

Jen was once again listening at the door for what Andy was saying. She was going to operate Prue tommorow. She had that plan. A plan that would kill Prue. Not just kill her but hurt her to the last ends of her heart. When Andy needs a crying shoulder she'll be there for him. He will fall in love with her once more and they can live a happy life together. Prue and Jen always and forever. She thought. Then walked away from the door and left the building.**_  
_**

**_  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no _**

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

The song ended with Andy just sitting there reminicing about the past crying. Why has he left her and Pure? Why has he been so stupid to do that? Why? He remembered that day they made vows to each other...

_14 YEARS PAST. They were just 7._

_"Prue?" Andy asked taking a bite of the cookies that Prue had baked for him. He prefered Piper's baking but what can he do? He loves Prue. Probably more than she loves her._

_"Yeah?" She said scratching their dog's white hair. Andy and Prue always took care of that dog._

_"You wanna play vows?" Andy asked. He wanted to hear what Prue is going to say about him. He wanted to know what she thinks about him._

_"You mean like the vows your mommy and your daddy did yesterday at their 10th anniversarry?" Prue asked. She didn't want Andy to know what she felt about him. But at the same time she did because he might be feeling the same way and he can break up with Jennifer because Prue doesn't really like her._

_"Yeah. I was just thinking about that. You wanna start?" He asked PRue. Prue shook her head and Andy started the vows..._

_"Prue. You know I've known you all my life. Now I love you so much." He said. Prue grinned at him and he moved closer just like Prue did. But Prue imideatly pulled away forgetting that she didn't say her vows to Andy yet._

_"Andy. I love you too." She said. Andy then imediatly kissed her after hearing Prue say ' I love you too' to him. _

_There at the swing. Golden Gate Park. They shared their first real french kiss..._

"Prue. No matter what. I will love you for always and forver..." Andy said. as the song ended. There was another song... That other song that he had downloaded since it said Prue's and his life story. A little things here and there about the fame and everything but other than that. It's kinda perfect.

****

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

"Prue. That's true. Only when we reached 14 is when we both figured we should tell each other we love each other..." Andy said stroking Prue's hand.

"You will be the one and the only person I love Prue..." He said once again.

****

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

Chorus:

**_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo _**

I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

_"Andy. Aren't you still with Jennifer?" Prue asked breaking the kiss. This time they were 14. At the swing once again being unseen making out._

_"Yeah. But you're the one and only girl I really want to be with Prue." He said kissing her neck. Prue pushed him away._

_"You're with my best friend Andy. I can never do that to her." Prue said as Andy sat straight getting everything that Prue just said in his head._

_"Fine." Andy said then started dialing at the very very old celphones. The big ones that he took out of his backpack._

_"Hello? Jen? Yeah. It's over. I don't like you. I love someone else. Yes. Love. Yes it's Prue! Now if you get her in any kind of trouble or if you put her down in any way. I will. And I'm telling you. I will get revenge on you with Cole, Damien and all the trouble makers on my side!" Andy said then hunged up. He stuffed the phone back in his backpack then looked up at Prue who was grinning at him._

_"You did that all for me?" Prue asked. Andy nodded and kissed her more and more passionatly turning it to the best kiss Prue ever got from anyone._

Chorus:

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

_"Anwy." Prue who was 2 said. _

_"Pwue." Andy said who was also two said taking Prue by the hand teaching her how to walk with her two feet._

_They had said their first words which were each other's name._

_Jane and Patty watched from the kitchen at what Prue and Andy were doing in the living room._

_"One day Patty. Our children will get married." Jane. Andy's mom said to Patty smiling. She and Patty had been best of friends since Jane became Nick were together which were 20 years past._

_"I hope so. They look so cute together." Patty said smiling back. THey noticed Prue and Andy infornt of them hand in hand. Jane gave Andy a cookie but Andy didn't eat the cookie by himslef. He gave 3/4 of it to little Prue._

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Chorus:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

After all that silence Andy listening to everysingle work Usher and Alicia sang in this song, tears started flowing down his eyes to PRue's hands.

"All those things are true you know. Even though we have fights. We always get through them. I hope that you get through this Prue. You have to fight all the evil things inside you. Fight the cancer for you and for you children. Prue. You're strong. Even though you're going to another surgery tommorow... I know that after they take whatever they need to inside of you. You'll wake up. Because the love that I have for you will never ever fade..." Andy said falling asleep thinking about Prue.**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_So what you guys think?Please review..._

_Those are the songs i love...When i hear it it reaminds me of Prue and Andy..I don't know why. But just it does somehow... _

_Hope you guys liked this chapie. Next one coming right up...Just three new chapters for the other Charmed story I'm writing. Most are familiar with so yeah. _


	6. Roger's Back

_Been a little bussy with my life... Oh BTW. If I forget to mention this. I WILL NOT be FINSHING ANY OF MY STORIES SOON. So whatever I have posted before is not true anymore. I was going to end this fanfic as well. But never mind that. I still want to continue. Just the updates are going to be a little slower than before._

_Please R&R_

* * *

"What are you doing here again Andy? It's been yesterday since we left you here with Prue. You still haven't left her side." Piper said worried about Andy. He always spent the night inthe hospital next to Prue for the past month that she's there.

"I just fell asleep when I came to visit that's all." Andy said. He has not fallen asleep until 5 that morning talking to Prue about how he felt about her and how he wanted her so badly.

"That's what you always say!" Phoebe said. THat has been Andy's excuse for the last couple of days when they see him sleeping there in the hospital.

JEN'S OFFICE

"How to kill Prue...yes...That's it!" She said talking in the phone. She was talking to her little cousin Missy who happens to be the very same girl that looovvveeesss to torture Piper in their teenage years. SHe thought of the best idea ever to not only kill Prue but punish all those around her.

"So. When can you come and visit to do the op...Today! Great! The sooner the better!" Jen said then hunged up. Satisfied with the plan that she and Missy thought of she got out of her office with Prue's files and headed towards her room.

"Uhm. Can I come in?" Jen said politely seeing that everyone was there including Andy, Liz and Prue's kids. Everyone nodded at her. Andy stood up and walked towards her being polite since she is his girlfriend. Jen didn't hesitate, she kissed Andy passionatly. As passionat as she could infront of everyone there. But the only reply she got was a very exhausted Andy. She didn't want them to know that Andy didn't kiss her back so she just glanced at Andy with a satisfying look while the rest of them just looked at her waiting for something other than her being all over Andy. They were waiting for Prue's health news.

"As you know. I have been re scheduling Prue's operation for about a month now. I had to study more about her case." She said knowing she got everyone's attention. Even Drew's who improved a bit not seeing Roger there and only seeing her happy aunties.

"She has not stage 3 but the critical stage 4 cancer which we are going to try to get out by operation and by kemo therapy. Nextly. There are some more bullets in her body. 4 to be exact that needs to be taken out since they are in the dangerous places and may float in there." She continued. She looked at Andy and smiled at him making him feel better since he thought he knew that nothing would happen to Prue in the hands of Jen.

"We are going to operate her now. Not much will be done so after since she needs to be awake after that." Jen said getting a vaccine out of her pocket and injectioning it on Prue for her to wake up. See it was her that put her in the coma. Way to many sleeping vaccines were vaccinated on her on Jen's orders.

"Rrrooooggggeerrrr..." Prue moaned as she woke up. That first word. It said everything to Andy. 'Roger' he thought. ' After all that Roger has done to Prue. He is still the first person that comes up in Prue's mind when she wakes up. Prue doesn't love me. She loves Roger.' Andy thought. Prue sat up like a thunderbolt and looked at her surroundings analyzing everything around her. She then touched her stomach and broke down. Liz imedieatly ran to her. Piper and Phoebe there stood frozen while someone just like it was a cue ran inside the room...Roger...

* * *

_So did you guys like this chapter?_

_Prue-The songs on the last one was uhm. The first was Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7 and the other one is My Boo by Usher and Alicia keys.._

_Please R&R. Suggestions. Questions. Critisism. Whatever you have about my story. Put it in review._

_I'll be updating soon._


	7. Pushing them Away

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It isn't really much but you know. It will uh. lead to something really really big. Prue's operation is up next._

_Please R&R_

* * *

"Prudence. So what are you doing here in the hospital?" Roger hissed at Prue.

"Sorry. Ooouuuurrrr...MMMyyyy...BBbbabbbbbyyy...ssss...ggggggoooooonnnnneeee" Prue said holding back the tears from her eyes.

"You cheating slut! Good for you that you lost your baby!" Roger said looking straight at Prue's eyes with anger.

"Mommy never cheated on you! You cheat on her Roger!" Pure screamed and tried to kick Roger but Piper held her back. Andy just sat there thinking about the first word that came out of Prue. 'Roger.' It means that whatever Andy had done the past month comforting Prue, and staying there by her side didn't mean anything.

"What are you doing here Piper? Phoebe? Andy?" Roger beamed.

"We're here because you weren't here for Prue when she was in surgery. You weren't there when she was in a coma for a month!" Piper beamed back. Suddenly Jen and Missy came inside the room with a couple of nurses.

"Hey Andy." Jen said and him on the lips before she went to check on Prue. As Jen and Andy pecked each other Prue was watching them. She hurt. Just as much as Andy did when he heared Prue say Roger's name as soon as she woke up.

"Oh. Hi Pep...I mean Piper." Missy said grinning at Piper. Piper got shivers. She hated Missy. Her voice and everything else.

"So. Why are you here Dr.?" ROger asked looking at the beautiful doctor in front of him.

"Just call me Jen." She said shaking his hand. Andy who saw this took Jen by the waist and kissed her neck.

"Why are you here?" Andy whispered to Jen's ear.

"Prue's operation." Missy said overhearing what Andy asked Jen. Prue looked up at Piper and Phoebe and smiled just a little but then Roger's eyes were on her again making her angry.

"I don't want to go to the operation until I say something." Prue said raising her hand telling Missy and Jen to not cut her.

"Phoebe. Piper. What the hell were you guys walking into my life after almost 3 years! Don't you think I would have atleast said 'Hi' when I pass by your house if I wanted you back into my life? Get out! I don't need you! All of you! The only person I want is Roger and my children!" Prue screamed. Roger looked her way and grinned. Prue knew that Roger wanted her to do that. So she did. She didn't want to argue since she would just get beat up by Roger.

"Prue. You don't really mean that!" Phoebe said crying. Piper held her and stopped her much like what Piper had done moments ago with Pure.

"Let's just leave!" Piper said taking Phoebe and dragging her at the door. Phoebe and Piper got tears in their eyes when they were going out.

"Why did you do that mommy?" Pure asked angerly at Prue. She couldn't believe that the only family that treated her and her brother as family was thrown away by the people who treated them like family after Liz.

"Because you're mommy doesn't want anyone here. " Prue said. She saw the saddened face on Drew. She knew then on that she shouldn't have done what she did. She shouldn't have drove her sisters away like she did once before.

"Okay. So all the drama is over right?" Missy said so happy with herself that her plan is working. Thanks to the un expected cooperation of Prue and Roger.

"Right. Unless you count them." Prue said pointing at Andy and Jen making out on the corner. Prue didn't want to admit it and she didn't want to show it either. She was greatly hurt. Andy should know that. After all those were the causes of their fights when they were teens. But now.

A thought entered her mind. While she was in the coma. She could hear music. Music that reminded her of her and Andy. Of the good and bad times they had with each other. All those times she thought about Andy being there and doing that to her. But maybe seh was wrong. Maybe it was Roger that has done that. The music. The memories. But what are the good memories of her and Roger? There aren't any? With that in mind she didn't notice she was getting pushed in the OR to get operated. Not only that. But to get killed by the doctors that she didn't know would do that to her. Before maybe. But now no.

"You think mommy's going to be alright?" Pure asked Drew. He took out ahis notepad and started writing.

_I mad at mommy. Don't care._

He wrote down. Pure looked straight in his brother's eyes.

"You should. You should care. Did you see all the hurt in her eyes when she saw Andy and that Jen woman that Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe were talking about kiss?" Pure asked her brother once more asking if he saw the hurt look in Prue's face. Eyes.

_Find out connection yet?_

Drew asked. Pure nodded. She knew. She took out a box that was in her backpack since they left the manor the first time they had slept there. The box that says.

'Prue and Andy. Forever Memories.'

OR

"Ready yet?" Missy asked Jen. Jen nodded her head and with that they started the operation on Prue.

* * *

_So did you guys like it? Please R&R. I know that I have updated alot since yesterday. I just am really bored and yeah... _

_So up next Prue's operation and uhm the story behind Prue and Andy._

_Suggestions, questions and whatever you have just review..._


	8. Rings and a Necklace

_Very short chapter. I have been busy but I promise that I will update sooner and longer chapters..._

* * *

Prue's empty hospital room.

_What story behind Mommy and Andy?_

Drew asked. Pure opened the box and let out the things inside it. Pictures, letters, a necklace and 2 rings.

"Okay. Drew. I think we should start with this one first. I'm going to read it to you okay?" Pure asked Drew. Drew just nodded. Pure picked up a necklace.

"Here. It says Always Together Forever." Pure said holding up the necklace to show it to Drew. Drew took it and motioned Pure to turn around so he can place the necklace around her neck.

_Just like mommy and Andy did?_

"Yeah. I hope." Pure said. Then she took out another thing. THe rings. SHe read the inside of it. Prue 8/9/80 and the other one said the same thing except it had Andy's name on it. Prue placed the ring on Drew's necklace making it a pendant. She did the same adding one other pendant to the heart on the necklace.

"I wish that Andy is our daddy." Pure said looking at the box still filled with memories they have yet to see. Drew nodded at what Pure just said. He liked Andy.

_What about Jen and Roger?_

"They should get together since they are both..." Pure said beign cut by Andy who walked in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Andy asked as he went inside the room with Pure and Drew sitting there on the empty bed alone in the room with a box full of old things and others spread around the bed.

"Nothing." Pure said collecting everything and putting it in the shoe box.

"I don't think this is nothing Pure." ANdy said grinning them walking towards the bed. There he saw the box where all his and Prue's memories from highschool and childhood.

"WHat is in here?" Andy asked picking up the box. He was curious about what Pure and Drew are hiding there.

"Nothing. Don't touch it." Pure said protecting the box. But she was to late. Andy opened it and out popped up the thing that he would never forget. The picture of him and Prue on the swing happy with each other. That was the week before he went to collage and left her.

"HOw? Why?" Andy asked looking at the kids. He recognized the necklace and the the ring on their neck.

"Did your mom give these to you?" Andy asked holding Drew's neckalce. They both shook their heads.

"Andy. I'm going to operate Prue now so it may take about uh..10 hours. So yeah." Jen said kissing Andy once again and headed back into the OR where she and Missy were more than ready and more than excited to operate Prue or more like to kill Prue.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please R&R so I can know what you guys want. Please tell me so I will get input. I know this chapter is hella short and all. But i promise the next one will be long since it is the operation of PRue. _


	9. Medical Malpractice

_Please R&R. Thanks for everyone who reviews..._

* * *

"Jen ready?" Missy asked Jen. Jen nodded her head. It was that time they and all of us.. have been waiting for. Prue's operation.

"Are you kidding? I have been ready for this ever since I got assigned to her operation!" Jen said. She took the knife and cut open Prue's knee. There was a bullet in there that they just had to take out. There's also one on her head.

"Okay." Missy said putting on her gloves. She knew that they had to be safe. But not as safe to make Prue be alive when they are done with the operation.

"Okay. So here's the bullet and we put it back in..." Jen said. She took the bullet out and placed it on the table. THe bullet is what they are going to use to hit Prue's left and right part of the brain. When those two collapse, Prue will be dead.

"Okay. So her head now. Good thing they trusted us with the operation by not assigning anyone huh?" Missy said cutting Prue's head open. It was really really gross for both of them. But they had to get through it. They had to get Prue to die and her family to suffer.

PRUE'S ROOM

"How did you get these things?" Andy asked looking throught the box of his and Prue's memories. It was that he feels contected to her once again.

"We just. Uhm." Pure tried to explain. But her 6 year old knowledge didn't let her escape with a lie.

_We found it with mom's things when Roger took everything out and burned._

Drew wrote trying to make a lie. Andy bought it. But wasn't satisfied in the fact that the children are just looking at it for pleasure.

"Andy. Who are you? Who are you really?" Pure asked taking a seat next to Andy and pushing the wheelchair that Drew was in closer to them so that Andy could tell them who he really is in their and Prue's life.

"I'm not sure. But I'll tell you everything that I know with the help of the pictures. Would you like that?" Andy asked holding up a very good picture of him and Prue when they were 3.

OR

"Jen. are you sure we can do this without getting in any sort of trouble?" Missy asked Jen. She didn't want her license to be a nurse or a doctor get taken away just because of Pepper and her sisters.

"No. But why are you worrying? We talked about this all before." Jen insisted and acted as if she dropped the bullet on the head of Prue. But before she could drop it. Daryll walked in the door not evern minding anything. He saw a case about this woman. He didn't trust her with Andy and he was right.

"Mistery Angel and Jennifer Paige Lacmons you both are under arrest for medical malpractices of both of your last 9 operation." Daryll said holding up his badge. 6 other officers came out from behind and hand cuffed them.

"Daryll what's going on here?" Andy asked seeing Jennifer in cuffs and being held by another officer.

"They are getting arrested for medical malpractice. Turns out they were planning the same with Prue. Dropping whatever they took out from her body to the left and right side of her brain so that she can permanently shut down." Daryll explained. Andy looked inside the room at the waiting kids anxious to hear the stories he has about Prue. The one that was strong.

"So who's working on Prue now?" Andy asked concerned. He knew that leaving a brain open would damge it.

"Dr. Mercado and the assistants of his are working on Prue right now. So just wish her luck." Daryll said walking away following where Jen and Missy had gone with the other officers.

"Andy. What happened?" Pure asked going outside of the room with Drew.

"Nothing. Just go back there. I'll continue..." Andy said being cut by the expression on Drew's face. It was a sad face. A sorrowful face.

"What's wrong Drew?" Andy asked. Drew started to write on his paper.

_Prue. Danger. Jen devil like Roger. Hate everyone! Only love Pure. Hate you! Not doing anything..._

Drew finished. Andy didn't know what to do in that moment in time anymore. He knew he shouldn't show to the kids what is happening to Prue. But he couldn't do anything about it. Even though he knows that Drew isn't his son he somehow feels as if he need to spare him of all the hurt feelings after experiancing that much with Roger hurting Prue.

"Follow me." Andy said. They started walking towards the OR where Prue's head wasbeing stitched back together. Just to prevent anything bad would happen.

ROGER'S HOUSE

"SHE FAILED?" Roger beamed on the phone. Clearly he knew that Jen has failed trying to kill Prue.

"Don't worry about the cop or Liz anymore.From now on they wil be out of her life. A clear shot will be when I pick her up. You have to shoot me too. But not where I will get killed. Great. Bye." Roger said on the phone. He just couldn't wait to visit Prue and torture her the day she gets out of the watchful eyes of her ex boyfriend.

OR

"When is she going to wake up?" Pure asked Andy. Andy started talking to a member checking Prue out.

"She's in a coma. Pure, she might not wake up anymore." Andy said sadneded. They were happy to know Prue's alive. But her being asleep the whole time and they don't even know when she's going alive. That's when they are saddended. They just didn't know what was comming up.

"Why?" Pure asked once again.

"I don't know Pure. All I know is that your mom will be there on your birthday next week. Or atleast you and your brother will now be happy when you have whatever you need and all of us that you can count on." Andy said stroking her hair. Andy knew that Prue wasn't going to wake up. He had to cheer her up in a way though. That's the only way that he could think of that moment.

"Andy. What is the story behind you and mom? About the necklace and the ring. About the letters? The pictures?" Pure asked in his smart voice. Andy led them out of the OR and out of the hospital to the car where he would drive them to his house and tell them the stories of him and Prue.

* * *

_Okay. Here's the chapter. Please R&R. There is more next. The stories and what the hell is going to happen to Prue. Oh and there's more of Jen...and Missy... So yeah. Tune in next chapter. I promise more of those bitches we love to hate..._


	10. The problems after

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A usual..Bssy and I was thinking ofhow to end PAH which isn't ending for the readers... I put an alternate chapter there._

_Hope you guys like this chapter..Please R&R... 2 flashbacks and more to come..._

* * *

"Andy. So what's with you and my mom?" Pure asked. Drew nodded his head. Andy didn't look away from the road since he knew they were going to crash if he did. So he just continued driving and telling Pure and Drew the story of him and Prue... 

_October 1975 Prue's 5th Birthday!_

_"What did you get me Andy?" Prue asked as she shook the present that Andy himself has badly wrapped to Prue._

_"You have to open it to see." Andy said with his grin. The ones that use to always work on Prue. Prue opened the present and saw a little cracker box ring in it._

_"WOW!" Prue said. Ofcourse she was 5 and didn't know anything about rings, Andy didn't either. But the thought is what counted to them._

_"I had to get 10 cracker box just to get the right ring in the ring color." Andy said proudly. Prue gave him a peck on the cheeks which made both of them blush._

_"You did that just to get the ring? I told you not to do that." Prue said crossing her arms. Andy grinned at her once again._

_"I love you. That's why." Andy said. He knew that love was very deep. But he didn't know that it was THAT meaningful to remember when he grows up._

_"I love you too." Prue said. They looked at each other once more. But this time there was an interuption._

_"Prue!Andy! Get back inside! It's cold!" Patty screamed from the inside. Prue and Andy looked at each other and held hands all the way back into the Manor._

Andy smiled remembering that day. Although it wasn't very vivid to him, he can still remember the feeling of giving Prue that ring. He can still remember the feeling of when they held each other's hand.

"Andy. Snap out of it and tell us what happened!" Pure commanded just like Prue would normally do.

"I think it started when we were 5. That's whenI told herI love her and she said it back." Andy said smiling. Drew smiled once again picturing his mother and Andy happy together.

"Don't you just wish that he's our dad?" Pure whispered to Drew who once again nodded his head. Andy smiled and stopped the car in the manor.

"We can't go here anymore Andy. Roger told mom that we can't. " Pure argued. But Andy just took Drew and Pure down and carried both of them into the manor.

"Andy!Pure!Drew!" Phoebe said happily. Piper looked over at the door from the living room adn saw Andy and their niece and nephew.

"I didn't think they would come by and visit anytime soon." Piper said handing the kids a sucker each.

"Thanks." Pure said. Andy motioned for Piper and Phoebe to go to the side with him to have their 'adult' talk.

"Prue clearly told us that we can't see ay of them anymore Andy." Phoebe whispered.

"I know. It's just that I have to do some reasearching and I have to get this done by tonight." Andy reasoned. Piper just nodded and walked to her niece and nephew to play with them as Andy left.

POLICE STATION

"Aren't you the happiest thing her Trudueau?" Daryll asked walking in Andy who was looking over the files with a big smile on his face.

"Nah. Why you still here Morris?" Andy asked Daryll. Daryll isn't always in the station that late especially with Shelia wanting him always since she's pregnant.

"Just checking if you were still here. You didn't follow your girlfriend to the station. I knew that wasn't the 'Andy' that your Susan knows so I came here to check up on you." Daryll said with concern. After all, Andy has been there for him from before, why can't he be there now?

"Oh. Okay. I'm fine. You can go." Andy said putting his eyes back on the file that he was recently reading. Daryll noticed that Andy couldn't take just 5 seconds off the file.

"What cha doing there partner? Wanting to solve a crime without me?" Daryll asked peeking on the file. It said Andrew Halliwell.

"Who's Andrew Halliwell? The little boy?" Daryll asked. Andy nodded, just then Daryll knew that Andy needed to be alone doing what he is doing. It's about Prue. That's clear.

As Daryll walked out of the station. Andy kept on reading the file over and over again to himself. He couldn't believe what he was reading...

_Prudence Halliwell gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. The guy being named Andrew Halliwell and the girl being named Pure Halliwell._

Andy had known from the start that he and Prue had a girl. But it keeps on going on his mind that maybe, just maybe, Drew is also his. They are twins.

His thought got ruined by his cell ringing.

"Hello? Andy?" Piper asked in a very panicked and worried tone. Andy also got panicked by that.

"Yeah? What happened Piper?" Andy asked ancsious to find out what happened.

"Drew. He fainted and his pulse is really really light. We alrady called the paramedics. He's going to the hospital with Prue." Piper said.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Andy said. He placed the files in his breif case and rushed out of the station just to get to Drew who might die just then.

As Andy was driving the long hour drive to get to the hospital where Prue and Drew are e was reminising about that past. The 'Good Old Days' as Prue would call it. Now, it ISN'T the good old days, it's the greatest years of Andy's life.

_When they were 15_

_"Prue are you alright?" Andy asked as he saw Prue staring blankly out in the grass._

_"I don't know. I just saw my boyfriend and some whore making out. Do you think I'm okay?" Prue asked. Andy knew back then that Prue's one and only love was this 'guy' named Roger. He always is the one that Prue's with ever since they were 8._

_"I'm really sorry Prue, I know how much you love him. I just wish I know how to make you feel better." Andy said. He never wanted Prue to cry or be sad or question herself if she is good enough or what she did wrong and never to blame herself for everything that's happening around her._

_"You always know how Andy. Somehow, you always make me smile. " Prue said. She was frustrated at Andy for always making her happy when she's sad. Sometimes she just wants to be sad just to know how it really feels._

_"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Andy asked. Prue smiled a bit. _

_"Both." She said. They both started laughing. _

_"You're the best friend Andy. I know this is so elementary school but I still think that you're my best friend forever." Prue said looking into Andy's eyes._

_"Yeah. I know." Andy said. He didn't feel the same way as Prue did though. He felt like there's suppose to be something more than that._

_"Do you think that Roger's right about me not doing much for our relationship?" Prue asked out of nowhere. Andy started to stroke her hair and Prue placed her head on his shoulders._

_"Prue, I think that you made the right choice not giving in to the pressure he gives you to do all those things that you don't want to." Andy said. Prue looked up to him and they kissed. Ofcourse it was Prue's first kiss but not Andy's._

"Prue, why do you always blame yourself? I bet that once you get out of the hospital you are going to start blaming yourself for this little thing aren't you?" Andy said into the air. He knew that he's the only one that can stop Prue from blaming herself.

When Andy arrived at the hospital and in Drew's room which he is sharing with Prue, he went to Drew first. Andy saw all the tubes in both Drew and Prue. The only one there after Andy who isn't crying was Pure. She was jsut staring back and forth from her mom and her brother.

"Ms. Halliwell?" The doctor asked as he came in the room. Piper stepped up and went to the doctor while Andy did the same.

"Yes?" Piper asked. She was so nervus at what the doctor was going to say.

"I'm afraid that..."

* * *

_Okay. Please R&R. I might update Forever tommorow... So yeah. Tell me what you think of the story..._


End file.
